Chiaroscuro
by Vergil's Inferno
Summary: In the gist of things, Dante and Nero are models for a publication of a graphic nature, where they are forced to strip both their clothes and inhibitions for the sake of art. Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or its characters. If your name is Mitch, I don't own you either :P


Dante forced his eyes open when he felt soft vibrations atop his bed. The curtains in his room were shut, rendering him helpless to determine the correct time of day. He guessed it was probably passed noon as he was used to waking up at ungodly hours of the afternoon, like a normal person. He reached for the vibrating cellphone on the pillow next to him: there was no caller ID, so he ignored it altogether. It was after the third attempt that he decided to answer.

"This better be important."

"It is."

He vaguely recognised the voice on the other end.

"I'm ready to cash my favour in."

"Ah, Mitch-"

"It is indeed. I need your help. Desperately. Well, it's a bit unorthodox, but you are literally the only person that can help."

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting my unbelievably good looks to come in handy-"

"Strangely, that's exactly what I need."

Mitch explained the task set forth for him: Dante really was the only man for the job.

"Ya know, this has just enough crazy for me to handle on my own."

"Well, you won't be alone… So can I count you in?"

"Count me in. But give me half an hour beforehand. To make things a little more comfortable for the fella."

Nero followed the instructions to the T. He found himself in front of a big grey apartment block with the letters 'B-L-O-C-K-C' emblazoned on the front, just like the photographer said. He thought it would be more of a challenge finding the place, as the entire street was covered in grey apartment blocks. He stepped through the glass sliding doors at the entrance, and we greeted by a very dapper receptionist. Nero flashed the best smile he could muster.

"Hello. I'm looking for Mitch."

"Ah yes." He clicked away at the high tech computer at his desk. "You must be Nero." The young man confirmed with a nod. "You can't possibly the other one." The man behind the desk chuckled to Nero's confusion. "He is on the sixteenth floor. Very top. If you're scared of heights, don't look down-" The elevator doors slid open. "Speak of the devil." Mitch looked up from his phone at the receptionist's words and smirked.

"Talking about me again, are you, Rider?"

The receptionist blushed. "You're practically a godsend. Nero just arrived-"

Mitch locked eyes with the man standing at the desk. "Wow, she wasn't kidding."

Before he could respond, Mitch held his arm out to hold the elevator and stepped aside, giving Nero a 'come hither' stare. "Well come on. I promise I don't bite. It's the other one you have to worry about." He moved slightly to accommodate Nero's broad-shouldered frame and hit the big square button with the '16' on it.

Nero busied himself with chewing his thumbnails. "You nervous?" He shook his head. "You can speak, ya know?"

A breath hitched in the younger man's throat. "Sorry. No, not nervous. Excited."

"Excited? That's a first."

Nero flushed a deep strawberry pink. "Yeah. Never been in front of a camera before."

"You'll be naked-"

"I know! That's the part I'm looking forward to most."

There wasn't much detail for Nero to go on: all he knew was that it was a nude photo shoot for some top notch gay magazine. He was in a rush to get over the boring detail and get into the shoot straight away. The elevator _dinged_ at the sixteenth floor and the doors opened smoothly. Mitch stood one side and waited for Nero to exit. Mitch stood rooted in front of the buttons and entered a key at an opening above the sixteenth button. He turned to lock it, and the lift ceased function. "It's a 'DO NOT DISTURB' tag. Please don't be frightened."

It didn't faze Nero. From what he heard, this man was a professional. One of the best in the state – it was a huge compliment if you were called to model for him. Mitch opened the door to his apartment and threw his keys onto a table strategically placed next to the door. "I want to show you the workspace for today. Again, don't be scared; I will explain everything once Dante gets here."

Mitch took the lead walking up the stairs. "Dante?" Nero finally had a name.

Mitch turned to face the younger man. "Yes, your partner. He'll be joining in for the shoot." This is the first he'd heard of a partner. "When I explain the nature of the shoot, things will make sense." At the top of the stairs was a makeshift loft: it was much bigger than any other he had been in, and it had two adjoining rooms, which he guessed were the dressing – or in this case undressing, – rooms. The room was draped in red and black material, thick enough to block the sunlight coming through the windows. It was lit by an overhead light, but hundreds of unlit candles were strewn across the space. At the very centre, was a black velvet sex sofa, and draped over it was a piece of red fabric, similar to a blanket, although only designed to hide certain parts of the body. Mitch saw Nero blushing at the centrepiece. "Oh don't worry, that's not the worst part of today. That part will be here in five minutes. Please feel free to make yourself at home; there are a few last minute touches I have to make. If it'll calm your nerves, there's a mini bar downstairs."

He didn't need to be told twice. Nero raced down to the kitchen and quickly found a bottle of vodka. He located a shot glass not too far from the sink and poured a quick shot. And another. After finishing his fifth, there was a small knock on the door. Nero took a deep breath before moving to open the door, but the knob turned slowly and the figure behind the door let itself in. The door opened inward, so Nero would only be able to see Dante when he closed the door. He poured him one more shot and set it on the table before looking at the door locking into place.

Nero smelt the sex radiating off the bigger man before he saw him, and it intoxicated him more than the vodka: the smell went directly to his head and it felt heavy on his shoulders. The alcohol wasn't helping either – it burned deep in his stomach, raising his body temperature from his neck downward, his heart working overtime and pumped blood at a downward angle, making his hips buckle under the new sudden weight.

"I take it you're Nero?"

His voice was musky and deep, the kind you expect to hear after an amazing bout of hard, rough sex. Sleep hugged at its edges, and it resonated deep in the younger man's belly. His fingers and body twitched to be closer to the overwhelming figure; his irregular breaths gave him away however, and the bigger man walked to him and took the bottle from his fingers. "Mind if I join you?"

Nero could feel the electricity transfer as Dante's finger's grazed his: the pink tinge from earlier returned, but he never released the bottle. He enjoyed the friction more than he anticipated. Nero did his best to maintain his composure and gave a cute nod, licking and biting his bottom, keeping eye contact. "You need a glass?" He moved to grab his shot on the table and threw it back. Before he knew what was happening, Dante's hand moved to his chin and his lips were on his, sucking the vodka out of Nero's mouth. As if on autopilot, Nero pushed his tongue into Dante's mouth and pushed the leftover vodka Dante wasn't able to suck out. His hands fell behind the younger man's head as his tongue glided across Nero's, pulling it into his mouth and sucking at his taste buds; this made Nero gasp and break contact, a tiny dribble of alcohol spilling over the corner of his mouth. The bigger man bent over once more and locked eyes with Nero, running his tongue from underneath his jaw to reduce spillage.

"I see you've met."

Mitch was standing on the penultimate step leading to the loft, a smirk gracing his lips. "Dante, this is Nero. Nero, this is Dante. You'll be partners for the shoot today. And judging from that clear display today will be a definite cake walk. A three hour cake walk, nonetheless, but you have both made my job much easier." He walked over and signalled Nero to follow him. "Dante has already been briefed, but you are more than welcome to join us in the office to discuss the finite details."

Dante superimposed his frame on Nero's and kept the younger man's gaze, whispering into his mouth. "To be honest, I can't miss the look he will have on his face when you tell him."

"Very well. To my office, pronto. The quicker we do this, the quicker you can get to your-" he made bunny ears with his hands "-half hour."

"Half hour?" Nero was certain Mitch just said three.

"Yes, half hour," Dante replied. "We need to get used to each other, don't we?"

Dante took Nero's hand in his and lead them both to Mitch's office.

As they both sat across from Mitch, he wasted no time explaining the agenda for the day. "Okay. So, today, we are burdened with the task of a full frontal onslaught for Carnal Revolt. As you both might have heard of that brand, it is a magazine focused on the ins and outs of the gay community, and they are littered with sexual filth of the best kind, from the first page to the last. All we need are twelve pictures: sounds simple enough. I tell you solemnly it is a most daunting objective. The twelve pictures we need by the end of today will be of exploring your sexual limits. Yes, you heard correct. I will be taking pictures of the two of you while you sit atop that glorious sofa upstairs and… well… you will be doing a couple of things. On one hand you will be making love, and on another you will be fucking each other's brains out. Some of the photos are required to represent the loving and tender side of sex, while the other equates to leaving each other raw, desperate, and wanting more. And by raw, I mean hard, fast, lust and passion overtaking your senses. Light and dark; heaven and hell if you must."

At the mention of the word raw, Nero's hand slithered between Dante's already wide open legs. His hand dipped into his underwear and massaged the evident bulge in Dante's jeans under the big oak desk, and the older man didn't flinch. Dante's resolve didn't last too long after that – he grew irritated that his jeans had somehow become too tight to accommodate both his manhood and Nero's hand. He squirmed under his heated touch and moved his chair closer, only to have the younger hand move to rest on the desk.

"I will be directing the entire time, but please feel free to add whatever you wish into the shot. I only have one rule, and that is, if you hold for a shot, keep it for a few seconds: I usually take about three photos per still, so if you could do that it'd be great. Other than that, go as wild as you want, and I will fetch you as soon as I'm done upstairs." The photographer turned to Nero specifically, forcing him to look away from Dante. "Nero, I am a strict professional. There is no reason to feel embarrassed with me in the room. If it gets too much, we can take a break. But please know this is a job just like any other, and what occurs upstairs stays upstairs." He drew a piece of paper from the file on the desk. "This is a waver: this basically says that whatever material we have here of you is yours and of use to the company, aforementioned to be Carnal Revolt, and that you have the right to pick which photos we do not use or publish in the magazine. Also, if these pictures are to be used again for anything contained within the magazine in future editions, you will be consulted and remunerated accordingly. Clear enough?" Mitch smiled a devilish smile as he slid the paper and a pen over to Nero, and Nero signed willingly.

"What about Dante?" Nero handed Mitch the piece of paper and he returned it to its place in the file.

Dante shrugged. "I don't care what they do with the pics." Dante's focus shifted to Nero's right palm, which he grabbed and drew soft circles with his index finger. "If it reaches its intended target and they like it, it's a win." He stopped drawing the small shaped on the younger man's hand but held it close enough to his lips for his whispers to send shivers down Nero's spine. The sharp intake of breath from the smaller man forced his eyelids shut, allowing him to focus on the contact.

"And it is with that, I take my leave. You have thirty minutes. Make the most of it, Nero. That man is a monster in b-" Dante shoved Mitch out of his own office and locked the door.

Dante moved to Mitch's seat and called Nero over. Nero moved from the opposing side of the desk, and Dante pulled him on top and directed each of the younger man's legs to either side of his hips; their evident arousal rubbing on annoying layers of cloth. Nero's hands gripped the back of Dante's head, while Dante's snaked around his waist as he rested their foreheads together.

"Don't speak. I want to be serious for a second." He spoke softly, almost sweetly to Nero, simulating the experience that would unfold in a matter of minutes.

"Okay. So the real reason for this is for us to get comfortable with one another. Not just in a sexual sense, but on a personal level as well. When we are up there, I don't want you to feel like it's a shoot, okay? I want you to feel as if we are two people completely infatuated with one another, the idea of one another, and a sense of urgency time itself cannot comprehend. When we are up there, I want you to think of me and only me: let me fill your head, let me fill your lungs, let my face and body fuel the raging emotions inside of you. Give yourself to me, and I will give myself to you. As from this moment, my mind, my body, my soul, my entire existence is yours."

He pulled Nero closer and kissed him passionately. He bit hard on his bottom lip until the younger male gave his tongue entrance, and he gave in to the head rush Dante was causing. Dante pulled from Nero to catch his breath and continued. "Let your head be filled with images of me in every way you see fit. Let your lips be swollen as the nerves pulsate inside your mouth, craving for me. Let my scent intoxicate your sanities and drive you crazy with undeniable lust. Surrender your body to me, open yourself to me, immerse yourself in me, tell me your deepest darkest secrets, tell me your weaknesses, tell me how you like to be fucked, and I will make that happen."

Nero leaned in for another kiss, but his need was quelled with a single finger. "Know this though: when the times needs it, I will fuck you raw. I will fuck you hard. I will leave a permanent mark on that couch and inside of you. You will feel my heartbeat vibrating along the inside of your walls, as I continue to fuck you to oblivion. I will make you cum with relish and I will leave you begging for more. I will be unforgiving; I will thrust deeper inside you than you ever thought possible. I will hit your spot over and over relentlessly, and I will take pleasure watching your writhing frame scream my name at the top of your lungs. Your throat will burn in pain as I make you moan over and over again, in time with me thrusting inside you, and you will have no option but to give me what I want, what my body craves from you. My name on your lips will send me over the edge and make me fuck you harder and harder each time, until you are numb to the world and all that's engraved in your head is me, how I make you feel, and how I will continue to make you feel."

Nero couldn't help but feel a bit more excited for this photo shoot. Sure, he had not expected to hear those words come out of Dante's mouth, and he highly respected the man for being brutally honest, but the more time he spent with him it felt less and less like a job. He knew today would potentially ruin him for another man; Dante set the bar too high, and he knew this man for an hour altogether. He wouldn't go so far as to call it love, but there was definitely infatuation and lust. How could that not be possible? Dante was a fucking walking orgasm! Nero was unquestionably shy, but all of his worries for today had dissolved under Dante's touch. Most of his inhibitions vanished under the bigger man's scrutiny, along with his logical thinking, rationality, and ability to think straight.

They shared a glance and kissed gently. "I'll try my best, boss. I won't disappoint you." Nero made a half-assed effort to get off Dante's lap. He approached the door and turned the handle, when a hand above his head prevented the door from any sort of movement.

"Oh, and one last thing." Dante spun Nero and had him flush against the wall, where he shimmied between his legs, and moved his hair out of his face so he could watch him intently. "I intend to suck the sanity out of you. This-" Dante pointed to his mouth "-is gonna go there-" He rubbed at the swelling in Nero's jeans dangerously close to his own "-and it's going to murder you. No part of you will be left. Your tip is going to hit the back of my throat, and I will make you thrust deeper into my mouth. Your legs will wrap around my head and I will claw at your thighs for oxygen, but you won't give it to me, because you like the feeling of my wet lips sucking at the base of your cock. I will bend you over and fuck your ass with my tongue. I will grab you and have the muscles in your back dent the wall I will fuck you against. Don't underestimate me, Nero." His grip tightened on Nero's swollen penis. "I will love you, and I will fuck you just the same."

Dante shifted his position and moved away from Nero. Three consecutive knocks woke them from their mutual stupor. "I'm not gonna come in. Just want to let you know I'm ready for you." Mitch briskly walked away and up the stairs. Dante held his hand out to Nero after opening the offending door. "Let's do this shall we?"

Nero chuckled as he entwined his fingers with Dante. "You are a monster."

"And not a wiser truth has yet to be spoken." Dante kissed him on the cheek as they walked up the stairway to the loft.

The lights had been switched off and each candle was lit and placed purposefully around the room to make up for the lost bright light.

"Okay. Fifteen minutes in the room, then we get started."

Dante took the lead and pushed them both into the bigger of the rooms. He locked the door behind them; the temperature in the loft was significantly higher than downstairs, making up for their missing items of clothing. Nero stood in its centre, the situation finally dawning on him. he tried to put on a brave face, but Dante noticed the subtle changes in his demeanour out of the corner of his eye. "You okay, kid?"

Nero nodded unconvincingly.

Dante moved to his side and held the younger man's face in his hands. "Hey. Don't worry. It's gonna be fine-"

"That's easy for you to say." Nero yearned for the contact, and he moved in closer. "You've done this before. You're used to being handsome."

Dante was shocked at his choice of words and let out a huge guttural laugh. He hugged Nero closer. Damn, this boy was adorable.

"Ya know what? Let's start small." He stepped away from Nero for some well-needed distance. "Undress me."

"What?"

Dante kicked off his military-style boots to make life easier for Nero. "Undress me. It'll make you feel better about everything, I promise." His hands fell to his sides and transfixed Nero in a stare that pierced every working organ in his body. Nero, however, didn't hesitate with the task before him.

Nero started with Dante's pants: the heavy buckle on the older man's belt was dealt with ease, and Nero pulled the offending material out of its loops and threw it to the floor, where it landed with a thump, loosening the button and fly as well. Dante's jeans now clung to the wideness of his hips as a support structure, but Nero moved down to remove his socks. He paid careful attention to the back of Dante's calves, enticing his fingertips to graze the soft flesh for as long as he could. With his socks off, Nero moved back up to remove his heavy red leather coat, unclipping all of the buckles with care to not damage them, which he hung on the many hooks scattered around the room. He turned and marvelled at the form in front of him before moving on. Nero clenched his fist and bit down on it hard, a futile endeavour to suppress the urge to have his way with the man on the floor.

"Allow me to be fully naked before you gawk at me like that." Dante's voice brought him back to reality.

"I'm really sorry. It's just-"

Dante smirked but spoke through clenched teeth. "Get. These. Annoying. Clothes. Off. Me."

Nero moved quickly to his shirt; tight and black: the tightness showed off his abundance of muscles, but the thickness of the material didn't show too much detail – he was careful to not rip any of the buttons in urgency, and pulled the obstructing fabric off Dante's shoulders. Nero tried his best to delicately fold the shirt whilst keeping his crumbling composure; he took a deep breath and turned, and that very same breath got caught in his throat. Dante's pale, soft, and muscled skin glowed in the dim lamp in the cramped room, and there was only so much of Dante Nero could take before he completely lost his mind. This was, unfortunately, Nero's breaking point. He pushed his body flush against Dante's, and held for dear life on the hem of his jeans. Dante cupped Nero face. "Last one."

Nero's hands dipped inside, and his voice was soft against Dante's skin. "You're not wearing underwear."

Dante shrugged. "Didn't feel the need. Besides, this is more fun without it."

Nero chuckled into Dante's chest as his hands made the adventure of exploring Dante; the older man gasped when Nero's hands dove treacherously close to his genitalia. The boy, in turn, clawed along the V below Dante's belly button and tugged his jeans down, all while nibbling at his flesh. Dante held onto Nero's shoulders as his erection sprung free, his tip brushing against Nero's cotton hoodie. He resisted the urge to fondle the throbbing organ himself, and slowly edged away from Nero. "Your turn."

Nero couldn't marvel at the wondrous form in front of him. Fifteen minutes was not nearly enough for this shit. Nevertheless, Dante tried his best to reciprocate the torture he had experienced. Nero, as a courtesy, shimmied out of his socks and shoes too: he felt Dante's hands making quick work of the annoying layers he chose to wear, and hung up each respective piece of clothing. Now bare chested, Nero felt excitement bubbling in the nethermost regions of his body, and Dante's hands busying with the belt holding his sanity together made his head feel heavy on his shoulders. "Please, just do it already."

Dante then did something Nero didn't expect – he moved to his knees in time with his jeans falling to the floor. He was careful in pulling the jeans away from the younger man, and made an effort to toss it neatly onto the chair in the corner of the room. "Look at me, Nero."

Dante's breath was close to his tip, and the words travelled to the base of Nero's throat: his hands both descended to his penis to assist in its internal cries for help, but Dante caught them first. He held his arms outward and, maintaining eye contact, took Nero's tip into his mouth and sucked off his pre cum. Three gentle motions of Dante's tongue were enough for a small moan to escape Nero's lips. Dante moved to Nero's lips and bit on his lip. "I intend to hold my end of the bargain."

The knocks sounded on the door behind them. Both hard, both desperate, both wanting, and Nero took the lead. He took Dante's hand and led them out of the room. "And I intend to hold mine." He opened the door and glided to the object in the centre, Dante close on his heels. Nero lay down on the sofa and his body hugged its contours; for something so oddly shaped it was surprisingly relaxing. After getting comfortable, he watched Mitch throw something to Dante.

"Any last minute questions from you guys before we start? I'm sure we are all clear by now what is expected…" Mitch looked at Nero and he gave a thumbs up. Mitch looked to his camera and took a few test shots. "Perfect. Dante? Mind getting ready so we can start?"

Dante walked over to the sofa and glared at Nero's body. He could feel his entire body heat up. "Mitch? I beg you to take your time with this one. No rush-" He squeezed between Nero's legs "-absolutely no rush."

"Don't worry: if I don't get the best shots, I'm keeping you here as long as I need."

Dante positioned himself atop Nero, heated flesh on heated flesh, their individual heartbeats sending ungodly vibrations up their spines. They took a few seconds to really look at each other. "If things get bad, let me know. Mitch gave me a bottle of lube, so if I hurt you in any way-"

Mitch started taking the first few photos, looking for the best flattering and provocative angles to take the shots. He removed the flash and the bothersome beeping noise for his models to concentrate at the task at hand. The two would have no clue when the photos were being taken.

"I will tell you. Keep it close though. I've seen what you're packing."

Dante hid the bottle behind the couch, resumed his position and went to work on Nero's lips; he started with gentle kisses, over and over, until the man underneath opened his mouth to speak and Dante bit deep into his lip, forcing his mouth wider, and giving Dante access to his mouth. His tongue roamed Nero's mouth vigorously and mercilessly, taking time to suck on his tongue, pulling it deeper into his mouth, and devouring the life force from Nero's body. Nero, in turn, rested his arms on Dante's shoulders and played with his silvery locks, pushing him as deep into his mouth as possible. The pressure between the two bodies became more erratic as they could feel themselves and the other becoming harder and harder as a result of the friction. Nero broke for air first, his right hand feeling down Dante's taut frame to the base of his penis; he pinched Dante's flesh lightly, inviting more blood to flow to his member. Nero's touch forced Dante's misty head to fall on an area of the sofa above Nero's shoulder, where he unintentionally bit down. Hard. The action caused Nero to pump harder on Dante, squeezing tighter, and the first traces of cum squirted onto Nero's hand. Dante released his jaw and caught Nero lick the cum off his fingers sexily: he suckled his fingers as if his life depended on it, and Dante had enough. He reached down and grabbed the lube, lathering a generous amount on his seeping cock. Dante pulled Nero to a sitting position on his lap and lubbed his fingers some more. Nero wrapped his legs around Dante's waist and levitated over the couch. His face distorted to an expression of pain mixed with pure bliss as Dante snaked a digit inside him. Nero's grip around Dante's shoulders stiffened as he urged the older man on: he ground his body into Dante in the hopes that the friction would persuade him to move faster, harder, deeper. His calls were answered when Dante added two more, scissoring his entrance and rotating them to massage the poor withering man above him, and pressing deeper to prepare him for the main event. By this time, Nero used Dante as a pillar to fuck himself on his fingers, and he took charge of the welcome intrusion Dante had inflicted.

Nero whispered to Dante. "More." He bit gently on Dante's ear. "I need more-"

Dante removed his fingers and pushed Nero hard into the sofa. He climbed over Nero once again. Dante's tongue invaded Nero's mouth at the same time his strong arms thrust his legs wide and his throbbing erection entered Nero. Dante kept his position deep inside and waited for a reaction. Nero stiffened at the sudden invasion, and soon after his body relaxed around Dante's size. He was much bigger than he was used to, but Dante's girth massaged his walls faultlessly; Nero circled his hips – this made Dante touch every inch of him – and Dante continued his thrusts. He started slow, giving the younger male time to adjust and get comfortable with his size, but it wasn't long before he wrapped his legs around the bigger male and begged him to go faster.

"Nero?"

The younger man shifted his gaze in the general direction of his name, but was blinded by white lightning shooting through his body when Dante sunk his teeth into his neck while simultaneously thrusting his entire body upward, burying his tip inside sensitive flesh, and twisting Nero's face in a way that would only be described as pure pleasure. Dante sat upright, still deeply embedded in the smaller man. The sweat was dripping of his silver hair as he frantically looked for the material that was draped over the sofa. Thankfully it sat snuggly at its edge, and he reached for it without needing to leave Nero. His movements were fast and irregular, and Dante's penis stirred inside Nero's body: it poked and prodded and rubbed delectably in him, making his lungs work a little bit harder. Dante folded the blanket and placed it under Nero's ass: when Dante changed his position to his knees, his cock was perfectly in line with Nero's opening. Both his hands held Nero's jerking hips in a firm grip, working his thrusts in time with pulling the younger man onto him. Nero lost his mind: the ferocity at which Dante was pushing inside of him combined with the force of the older man pulling him down caused an involuntary moan. The moans met the speed of the thrusts, and both men soon found themselves at the peak of their release. Dante released his load inside Nero and removed himself from the couch: the younger man tried helplessly to move his hands to his own pulsating member, but his hands were caught. He squirmed to free them, but instead met Dante's face inches from his. "Put your legs at the top end."

He didn't know words were being spoken to him. "What?"

"Hang your legs over the top edge."

He did as he was told, and his legs hung limp over the topmost arch of the couch. Although he did wish he could have some form of release, Nero wasn't ready to argue. Even if that meant going to town on himself in front of D-

The familiar warmth of Dante's mouth found its way around Nero's tip. His tongue massaged the sensitive skin around the tip, running his teeth lightly on Nero's engorged head. He had a firm grip on his legs, so Nero wasn't going to slide down anytime soon. His body relaxed in an instant, but his muscled tensed at the sudden pressure that was forcing the blood in his body to defy gravity. Dante's mouth swallowed Nero's length deeper and deeper into his throat, until Nero felt the man's lips sucking at his base. He could feel his heartbeat vibrate inside Dante's mouth, his tip ticking the back of his throat. Nero tried looking at him, but his current head rush would only allow him to arch his back when Dante's tongue did something unpredictable. He kept Nero's dick inside his mouth for quite some time, to soak in the heat his mouth provided, and then proceeded to bob his head and altering paces, engulfing him whole each time. Nero's body reacted violently to Dante's actions and he couldn't keep still; whimpers and moans turned into small screams that grew gradually at pace and volume. Nero's hands gripped at his own hair; they pooled and clawed at his stomach; they twitched against Dante's strong jaw and face, and eventually rested in Dante's hair, timing Dante's head with his own thrusting hips. Nero screamed Dante's name as he finally came inside his mouth, his body still in its unyielding pursuit for another close release. Dante lapped up the cum that ran down Nero's length, and in that moment Nero gripped the back of his head and pushed Dante back onto his tender erection. There was no sign of resistance, and Nero resumed to fucking Dante's mouth. The older man remained unmoving in stature; Nero continued with his timing and finally felt close to his second release. He threw his body into the couch and raised his hips, reaching deep into Dante's throat. His arms fell flaccid to his sides when he came, and Dante reached up to entwine their fingers when Nero arched his back, pulling him closer to the edge of the couch. He fell lifeless into the couch, only to be pulled into a sitting position by Dante. Both their faces were covered in sweat and sex, and they couldn't get enough of it. They devoured each other once more: intimately, lustfully, happily, emotionally.

Dante broke the silence. "That… was the best thing… anyone has ever done to me…"

Nero blushed at the thought of what he had done. "I'm really sorry. But I had to-"

"Don't. Ever. Apologise. For doing something like that." Dante buried his face in Nero's neck. "Oh god, I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"Save it for after the break, would you?"

Mitch took one last photo before shutting his camera off. Dante and Nero regarded him with stunned expressions, but then remembered what they were doing. They both blushed a shade of strawberry pink when they realised that what they just did was immortalised in film. "We can go on if you want-"

"The break isn't for you. There's only so much sex that could permeate a room. You just fucking broke that thrice over."

Dante's hands trailed down Nero's back and squeezed his ass, carting his legs around his own waist to get closer to the younger man. The sentiment was adorable.

Mitch could take a hint. "We're about halfway there. I'm just going to get some coffee, so don't do anything mind-blowing until I get back." The irony wasn't lost among the three. Mitch left swiftly for his coffee. When the door clicked closed, the models steadily relaxed into each other's arms.

The photographer stopped at the door to the loft to listen for any noises; the last thing he needed to be was a buzzkill. They were all muffled, so nothing rough was in play. He opened the door and saw Dante sitting on the sofa with his back to the door, resting on his arms stretched behind him, and his muscles flexed as he dug his hands into the couch. "Where's Nero?"

The expression on Dante's face when he turned to face Mitch was one he saw before murderers went for the kill. "He's in the room. I think he took a nap." Dante exhaled deeply, somehow relieved at getting the answer to Mitch's question off his chest.

"Okay. Would you mind waking him up? I wanna get started and finish this thing."

Dante nodded. Mitch placed the treats on the table and occupied himself with his camera and his back was to the pair. Dante stood up and helped Nero to a standing position from between his legs. He did his best to fix Nero's hair to hide the tufts he groped at while Mitch was gone. He straightened himself up and opened and closed the dressing room door.

"A nap was the first thing that came to mind, right?" Mitch turned and giggle at the scene in front of him. He looked Nero dead in the eye and tapped the left corner of his mouth. Dante overlooked that small area of Nero's face. "You didn't do anything amazing, did you?"

"Well, Nero did-"

"You know what I mean, Dante." He turned to Nero. "Did he keep it in his pants?"

"Well, not really-"

"Wrong question. Never mind. Let's just do this last stretch and you two will be home free." Mitch got the camera ready, and Dante stopped Nero from taking his usual spot on the couch.

"Let me, will you?" Dante held a firm grip on Nero's arm as he lay down on the sofa. "A bit of variety never hurt anyone?" Dante put one arm behind his head and toyed with himself. "Plus, it would be really fun to watch you fuck yourself on me." Dante laughed, and every muscle in his body contracted. His hand, however, continued stroking his penis and Nero watched as every available blood cell in his body took root at his base; the more aroused he became, the faster he worked his shaft with his hands, and the more the bigger man squirmed to get into position. "Come, Nero-" Nero mounted and impaled himself on Dante just in time with his release. The smaller man underestimated the depth in which the older man had penetrated him moments before: Dante throbbed inside him as he went deeper and deeper, and he found himself wincing in pain. Dante was tempted to lift the smaller man off, noticing how badly he had hurt him, but he insisted on him staying in place to wait it out. "You fucking move, I rip your fucking throat out." Dante fell back into place but didn't say anything.

Nero stayed still for what seemed like ages. His breathing became steady and he eased onto Dante's body. Yes, it hurt, but seeing Dante's length engulfed inside him made his hips spasm with desire. He ran his fingertips down the length of Dante's arms, caressing them with all the tenderness he could muster, interweaving their hands and falling to give his partner a warm kiss. Dante spoke softly when Nero broke for air, concern lacing his approach. "We can switch if it's too much-"

"Watch. And learn." Nero sat upright and ground his hips into the sofa, thrusting Dante even deeper inward. His tip grazed a part of Nero he hadn't known existed, and his back arched in reaction to Nero's movements. Because of the sudden shock to Dante's spine, his stomach came into contact with Nero's moving shaft, and the friction almost stopped Nero dead in his tracks. He rocked faster and harder, eager to drag another orgasm out of the man underneath him. His hips developed a mind of their own; the brutality with which he fucked himself drew moans from both of them in tandem – Nero scraped at clumps of his own hair as he gathered every last bit of his strength and brought Dante to his mercy. His pace alternated between sweet and gentle to unruly and cruel, and Dante was reduced to a whinging mess as Nero worked from him an orgasm unlike he had ever suffered. Nero wore out his assault for a few extra seconds and the chaos underneath him still writhed in bliss as Nero climbed off and grasped his aching shaft, drawing out his liquid sanity enough to let it drip to his base, which he then sucked off.

Dante's body could not sufficiently recover. Even as he opened his eyes and saw Nero cock an eyebrow in his direction, the pressure building within his frame didn't subside. The veins in his penis were still raw in craving contact, pumping insistently. "One more." Nero gawked at him incredulously. "Don't look at me like that; one more."

Nero got on all fours and bordered Dante's bulk. "You wouldn't handle-"

And before Nero could finish his sentence, Dante slithered underneath and found his position behind Nero, grinding his growing erection between the younger man's butt cheeks. He felt Dante's head prod in and out of his entrance, circling fresh pre cum on his again-tense muscles. "Oh, I think I can." Dante held his tip in the welcoming heat and harshly seized the smaller man by his hair. Dante pulled, and the upward motion concealed Dante inside him once more. Nero's mouth fell open in blue murder, and Dante swiftly plugged the void with one finger. He licked and nibbled on Nero's earlobe, and he responded by opening his mouth wider. "Suck. Now."

Nero didn't hesitate: he took Dante's hand in his and added another finger into his mouth. He sucked and licked generously, coating Dante's digits as much as his body would allow. With every movement of Nero's tongue, Dante penetrated deeper and deeper; the more he lathered Dante's fingers, the harder he became, and the harder he pushed inside. When Nero took his entire fist into his mouth, Dante had no choice but to take the plunge, snaking his arms around Nero's hips just above his belly button, restricting his advances for the older man to submerge himself fully inside.

When Nero released the hold on Dante's hand, it wasted no time clutching at Nero's base. Dante timed the grasps with his hips perfectly; when Nero's hips bucked forward under Dante's commission, he was unknowingly thrusting into Dante's enclosed hand. He awaited a snide remark from the younger man, but none came – poor Nero was too preoccupied with concentrating on staying sane.

Dante hurled a fatal thrust at Nero, and he fell back onto his shoulder. "What's my name?"

Nero could barely remember to breathe, and now he had to remember a name? "Dante."

Dante retracted and pushed again. "What's my name?"

Nero replied a little louder, yet it was inaudible. "Dante."

"WHAT-" _Thrust._

"-IS-" _Thrust._

"-MY-" _Thrust._

"NAME?" He let the final thrust linger inside Nero's body, and his arms held him close. Dante could feel his release approaching, but waited for the exact moment when Nero knew he had lost this battle. A fire burned in Nero's lungs and he screamed the man's name, and the scream continued as Dante continued his attack. Plunging in one last time, Dante finally came inside Nero – milliseconds later, Nero cut the imaginary strings of his rationality and came full force into Dante's hand. Nero fell forward to regain his bearings as Dante pulled out, bending down and kissing Nero down his spine.

Dante straddled the sofa and waited for Nero to do the same. The smaller man blindly followed Dante's imperceptible breaths as it directed Nero to face him. Nero's breathing was uneven and the fog in his head was still clearing when Dante brought his face close. He did nothing more than cup the younger man's face and graze his thumb over the soft skin under his eye. Completely exhausted, Nero did his best to lean into the other man's tender touch; the sweat on his face made it difficult to bask in the texture of Dante's hand, so he did all he could to raise his head – Dante's dreamy blue eyes pierced through his soul, and the need to maul his lips was too great to ignore. Nero lunged forward and suffocated Dante with his mouth, and he replied by pulling him closer into a loving embrace. Enough proved to not be enough after all.

"You can expect them tomorrow." Mitch was talking into his phone as he tiptoed out of the loft to leave the two men be. They would leave at some point, but that would mean coming to their senses, and he doubted they were ready for that just yet.

"Wow, tomorrow? It seems like this issue will be complete well before the due date."

"I still have to edit most of them, but that won't take too much time. Of course, I would like to do that with a representative present. So I know what you're looking for, that it blends well with the magazine, ya know?"

"Well, what about now? I am here for another three hours-"

"No, it can only be tomorrow. I mean… They have to go through quality assurance, don't they?"


End file.
